Dois Lados
by usernameyanna
Summary: Sempre me disseram que todas as pessoas tinhas dois lados, o lado bom e o lado mau. E para amar-mos alguem era preciso aceitar os dois. Eu aceitei, e me deparei mais vezes do que qualquer outra pessoa com o lado bom dele. Ate o dia em que eu descobri que por vezes o lado bom, disfarça um lado mau distorçido e completamente caotico. romance, drama e muito humor
1. Chapter 1

Lá estava eu, no meio de uma rua escura e fria da América.

Eu estava muito perturbada para me lembrar do nome da rua ou até da cidade.

Só conseguia olhar para os olhos dele, olhos verde agua que apesar de estarem sempre calmos, estavam frios e penetrantes como se quisessem adivinhar o que eu estava a pensar.

Depois do que descobri acho que sinto nojo só de olhar para ele, apesar de ainda o amar já que o amor não desaparece de um dia para o outro. Ou neste caso em algumas horas.

A chuva caia sobre nós com um intensidade sobre-humana, mas mesmo assim não nos mexe-mos um centímetro.

Já conseguia ver os seus invulgares cabelos vermelhos a começarem a colar na sua testa. Finalmente ganhei coragem para começar um dialogo:

Ino: Como foste capaz?

Gaara: Deixa-me explicar, eu...

Ino: TU NADA! Meu deus! Como é que conseguiste? Como é que tiveste coragem de fazer aquelas coisas horríveis?

Gaara: Não entendes, eu já estou lá faz muito tempo, já antes de te ter conhecido...

Ino: Isso não muda nada só mostra que não tens coração. Podias ter-me contado!

Gaara:E O QUE FARIAS? Ias deixar-me como agora!

Ino: Talvez! Mas era melhor saber por ti do que pela tua ex-namorada, que o MEU namorado trabalha para a MÁFIA e é considerado um dos melhores ASSASSINOS da América pelos mafiosos!

Gaara: Eu não tive escolha! Se eu desistisse eles...matavam-te...

Ino: Isso não é desculpa para mim! Eles não me mataram, mas TU matas-te muitas pessoas inocentes! Até crianças!

Gaara: Eu faria tudo por ti!

Ino: Se é um homem sem coração para matar, então isso significa que também nunca me amas-te não é?

Gaara: ISSO NÃO É VERDADE!

Ino: Mas eu não consigo...não consigo e não quero viver contigo sabendo que fui culpada pela morte de inocentes...

Fui com a minha mão em direcção ao bolso das calças. A pesar de já ter ensaiado este discurso milhares de vezes, as minhas mãos tremiam e as minhas lágrimas misturavam-se com a chuva. Ele não chorava. Nunca chorou. Sempre foi um homem que não demonstra muitas emoções e apesar de ele não o dizer muitas vezes, e do que eu disse á alguns segundos atrás, eu sei que ele me ama. Mas não consigo. Dizem que o amor supera todas as barreiras mas acho que esta é simplesmente demasiado alta para passar por cima.

Toquei no conteúdo dentro do bolso e parecia que me arrancava o coração só de pensar no que eu iria fazer. Peguei na pequena caixa de veludo com um pequeno e valioso conteúdo que faria milhões de mulheres felizes. Para mim naquele momento aquele objecto não significava nada além de dor e magoa. Estendi-lhe o braço com a caixa como se disse-se que não o queria mais. Uma enorme mentira.

Gaara: Não faças isso... por favor...

A voz dele saiu quase como um sussurro, como se estivesse a suplicar, o que não fazia muito o seu estilo de "homem-sem-emoções".

Ino: Não posso. Não consigo continuar com isto. Desculpa...

Como ele não veio buscar a caixa eu mesma a coloquei entre as suas mão. Mãos quentes apesar da chuva e do seu temperamento frio. Mãos quentes que conhecem cada parte de mim. Eu tinha a certeza que esta seria a ultima vez que eu tocaria naquelas mãos, apesar de no fundo do meu coração não querer larga-las nunca mais.

Ele tentou impedir-me de ir embora. Agarrou-me as duas mão, enquanto chegava cada vez mais perto, e mais perto... até que quando eu fechei os olhos lembrei-me... que eu sabia, que eu descobri o terrível segredo que ele me escondeu por mais de três anos.

Abri os olhos e afastei-o.

Entreguei-lhe a caixa que mudaria a nossa vida, e deixei-o.  
Simplesmente virei costas e andei, sem um adeus nem um único toque de despedida, só com o cabelo loiro colado na cabeça, e os olhos azuis a deixarem cair lágrimas de dor que o céu parecia compartilhar naquele momento.


	2. Chapter 2

_como a ino disse no outro capitulo, o gaara mentiu-lhe durante 3 anos.  
Eu vou escrever os momentos mais importantes dos dois como por exemplo : o dia em que se conheceram; o 1º encontro; as discoçoes etc... ate chegar a esta etapa, ok? se nao tiverem percebido alguma coisa perguntem, a yanna responde!^.^_

TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM! (tentativa de onomatopeia de um despertador)

A minha primeira reacção foi desliga-lo.

Logo de seguida atira-lo ao chão.

Abrir os olhos, pegar no meu telemóvel e escrever uma nota: " comprar outro despertador novo."

Derepente, só por acaso, olhei para o meu relógio de pulso pousado em cima da cómoda.

Contei até dez lentamente apesar de nunca resultar:

1...

2...

3...

4...

5...

6...

7...

8...

9...

10...

Ino: P*** QUE PARIU! Estou atrasada outra vez!

É, esta sou eu, uma rapariga perfeita em todos os sentidos, adorada por todos e que nunca chega atrasada ao trabalho!

Porra! Acho que agora sei o porque de as mães nos mandarem arrumar o quarto, pois acabei de tropeçar numa, das milhares peças de roupa espalhadas pelo chão, de bater com o dedo do pé numa das pernas da cama e ainda conseguir um grande galo na testa por ter caído no chão!

Como eu disse, eu sou perfeita, tal como o meu dia de hoje.

Já disse que costumo ser irónica?

Pois! Tambem é uma das minhas qualidades

E lá fui eu, a correr para apanhar um táxi, com uma mão a tentar amarrar o cabelo, enquanto a outra passava ( borratava) batom!

As pessoas do meu bairro já nem olhavam, de tão habitual que era aquela cena! Claro que não estou a contar com as minhas "queridas" vizinhas, que estão sempre á "conversa" na janela!

CUSCAS!

Ainda não mencionei que o parque dos táxis fica do outro lado do bairro? e que por acaso estou a tentar correr de saltos altos?

Depois de muito esforço, consigo avistar o ULTIMO táxi!

Estou quase lá... (corre em camara lenta)

Finalmente, abri a porta do táxi e sentei-me, mas, para minha surpresa, o banco ao lado tinha sido ocupado ao mesmo tempo!

Sorri para o outro ocupante, só para tentar ser simpática, e para me atirar a ele, já que ele era lindo de morrer! Meu Deus pareço aquelas adolescentes sempre a olhar para homens bonitos! Apesar de ter 23 anos e ser uma senhora madura e responsável.(cof..cof..)

Está bem, não sou isso tudo, mas sou no minimo responsavel... eu acho.

Só me apercebi que ainda estava a olhar para ele quando ele falou para o motorista dirigir-se para o lado oposto, de onde eu era suposto estar á 25 minutos atrás!

Ino: hey... hey, calminha! Eu vou para o outro lado e estou com muita pressa, então por favor poderia deixar-me ir para lá primeiro?

Mandei-lhe um sorriso (ao rapaz giro, não ao motorista gordo!) em que mostrava os meus lindos dentinhos (muitos anos de aparelho) e uns olhinhos á cãozinho ( resulta QUASE sempre com o meu chefe, quando eu chego atrasada!)

Mas o meu queixo quase caiu quando ele... IGNOROU-ME!

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ( Berro histérico dentro da mente)

Começei a ficar vermelha, quase tanto como os cabelos dele! Vermelha de RAIVA!

Não por causa do meu atraso, porque posso sempre TENTAR amansar o chefe com um beijinho na cara e muitos elogios, mas sim, porque ele teve a lata de ser o PRIMEIRO a ignorar esta beleza, ou seja EU!

O motorista ia arrancar, para ir LEVA-LO!

Eu como sou boa pessoa, estiquei-me para a parte da frente do carro e simplesmente TIREI a chave daquele buraquinho onde é suposto "enfia-la" para ligar o carro ( sem nenhum pensamento perverso.)

Ele ficou quieto e calmo, o que me irritou, mas logo depois teve uma reacção:

Gaara: O que estas a fazer?

MEU DEUS! ele tem uma voz tão sexy e o tom frio que ele usou arrepiou-me toda!

devo ter ficado muito tempo a olhar para ele, já que a expressão dele passou de calme a interrogativa.

Acordei do transe e apontei-lhe o dedo, quase a tocar-lhe no nariz!

Ino: Isso pergunto eu! Acabei de dizer que estava atrasada e tu ignoras-me! tu não podes...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ino: Isso pergunto eu! Acabei de dizer que estava atrazada e tu ignoras-me! Tu não podes...**_

–-

Parei de falar.

Porque?

Porque o cab*** voltou a ignorar-me!

Ah? O que é que ele esta a fazer? É impressão minha ou a cara dele estava mais afastada?

Ele esta a sorrir. E que sorriso!

Continua a aproximar-se, os nossos narizes quase que se tocam.

O QUE É QUE EU FAÇO?

Ino: O que é q-que estas a-a f-fazer?

Porra! Gaguejei, e isso só o fez aumentar o sorriso dele.

Gaara: Relaxa...

A voz rouca dele a sussurrar no meu ouvido, foi como uma ordem. Parece que já não conseguia controlar os meu próprio corpo, como se eu quisesse que ele fizesse mesmo o que eu estava a pensar.

Por instinto fechei os olhos e esperei quando senti...

ELE A TENTAR TIRAR-ME A CHAVES DO CARRO!

Ino: TIRA AS MÃOS!

Acho que falei (berrei) muito alto, já que a velhinha que ia a passear o cãozinho ficou a olhar para o táxi fixamente.

Mas, mesmo assim, QUEM É QUE ELE PENSA QUE É?!

Por um momento achei que... AI PARA! Só o conheces á alguns minutos sua pervertida!

E tu não és daquelas raparigas que saem a beijar todos os rapazes que vêem á frente! Certo? Agora acho que estou na duvida!

Eu tenho de parar de falar para mim mesma, já que durante o tempo em que estive a faze-lo, ELE aproveitou-se e TIROU-ME a chaves!

Ino: DÁ-ME ISSO!

Gaara: Não

Simples, frio e directo.

Odeio este homem!

Vou ter de utilizar a minha técnica secreta!

Ino: Dá-me a chaves por favor, por favor, por favor,por favor, por favor, por favor (continua durante algum "muito" tempo)

Gaara: Não.

Finalmente, estava a ver que ele não falava!

Já estava a ficar cansada de falar tanto, e olhem que isso nunca aconteceu!

Espera lá... ele disse...NÃO!

Eu não acredito que ele resistiu a minha técnica secreta!

Era infalivel, já esta na familia á muitas gerações, e quem me ensinou foi o meu irmão mais velho.

Ele sempre dizia que se não consegues uma coisa á força, implora!

Não consigo acreditar ( voz de sofrida de quem partiu uma unha)

Mas não me irei rebaixar e deixa-lo ganhar facilmente!

Ele venceu a fase das chaves, mas não a do suborno! muhahahaha!

Ino: EI TU! Sim tu ( tentativa de voz sexy) sabias que és mais bonito do que eu pensava ( sim eu estou a falar para o motorista!) Se eu te der 10 dólares a mais, levas-me a mim primeiro?

Vi o motorista a sorrir e segurei-me para não vomitar!

Mesmo assim continuei a sorrir, e já podia ver a mão dele a vir em direcção a nota de dez (em câmara lenta).

Ele estava quase a pegar na nota, quando de repente uma mão passa á frente de minha com um MAÇO de notas (MUITO DINHEIRO), e o motorista agarra mais depressa que a velocidade da luz! parecia que estava a agarrar um cheseburguer!

Onde é que este gajo arranja tanto dinheiro?!

–-

Consegui chegar ao meu trabalho... 4 HORAS ATRASADA!

Como consegui?

Não vou mentir foi difícil a batalha pelo táxi, mas no fim... PERDI!

O que é que se passa com os homens hoje em dia?

Preferem algum (muito) dinheiro, a ajudar uma rapariga inocente como eu?

Só sei que demora-mos mais de 1 hora a chegar ao tal sitio onde ele queria ir. Quando chegamos eu só conseguia ver edifícios e arranha-céus por todo o lado!

Acho que já sei de onde vem tanto dinheiro!

Ele deve trabalhar numa empresa algo do género! Mas só para constatar ele NÃO tem cara de nerd! nem chega lá perto!

Ficamos o caminho quase todo em silencio, as vezes eu tossia ou o motorista tentava atirar-se a mim descaradamente, mas tirando isso foi só o silencio entre nós os dois, e as musicas pimba da radio.

Ao sair ele olhou para mim e sorriu como se estivesse a gozar comigo!

AI QUE É AGORA QUE VOU-LHE AO FUCI***!

Mas antes que isso acontece-se ele saiu e rapidamente misturou-se na multidão que andava por ali naquele momento.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Mas antes que isso acontece-se ele saiu e rapidamente misturou-se na multidão que andava por ali naquele momento.**_

–-

Cheguei ao meu destino algumas horas depois, já que tive de fazer o caminho todo de volta!

Quandoia a sair do taxi reparei numa folha, uma folha branca com números e nomes escritos a preto, deve ser uma folha bancária pelo menos é o que parece. De repente lembrei-me que ELE trazia uma pasta com algumas folhas a saírem por estar tão cheia!

Deve ser mesmo desorganizado! (_olha quem fala_!)

Caminhei até ao meu local de trabalho enquanto pensava no que fazer com o caso "a folha do ruivo", bem como uma boa pessoa que sou, talvez lhe vá devolver a folha, tenho é de descobrir como! ( Nenhuma intenção de ver o rapaz super giro outra vez!)

Tenho a impressao que o meu dia prefeito (muita ironia!) só esta a começar.

ÁH mas quando eu o vir ele vai ver, vou faze-lo pedir descu...

XXX: Desculpe posso entrar?

Só agora é que reparei.

Eu estou na porta do meu trabalho á 10 minutos no mínimo a falar alto tudo o que estive a pensar!

Então espera ai isso quer dizer...

Ino: ÁHHHHHHHHHHHHH, estou atrasada!

FINALMENTE abri a porta do meu trabalho e entrei (corri) para dentro!

Já agora só um pequeno pormenor, eu sou estagiaria num cabeleireiro, sim o meu sonho é ter um dia o meu próprio cabeleireiro e poder pentear pessoas famosas.

Patrão: Inoooooooooooooooo!

Não sei porque, mas de repente senti um arrepio a subir-me pela espinha acima. Como se soubesse que algo terrível estava prestes a acontecer, e no segundo seguinte só conseguia sentir os meus pés, pois todo o resto do meu corpo estava a ser esmagada por banhas de mais de 150kg num abraço tão apertado que mal conseguia respirar!

Patrão: MEUS DEUS INO! Estas bem? Pensei que tivesse acontecido algo contigo bebe! Podias ter ligado, deixas-te-me preocupadíssimo! Senta-te e conta-me tudo!

eu bem disse que tinha um mau pressentimento.

Não, não é por ter de contar ao meu patrão que me atrasei por causa de um ruivo anormal e super giro, mas da parte em que ele me pega ao colo em frente as clientes e passa por todo o salão só para me sentar!

Eu gosto de ser mimada e receber carinho... mas de HOMENS que gostem de MULHERES, ou seja de MIM! Sim ele é gay! Não tenho nada contra gays, pelo contrario já que é ele quem muitas vezes me consola quando acabo alguma relação.

Simplesmente acho um BOCADINHO exagerada a forma como ele demonstra o seu afecto!

Bem, ele sentou-me e eu comecei a contar a historia toda ( claro que escondendo alguns factos como os meus pensamentos pervertidos e a parte do quase beijo)

Patrão: Isso é terrível meu deus! Que homem mais bruto! Ele deve ser mesmo arrogante. Onde é que já se viu! Uma dama como tu no mesmo taxi, e ele nem se digna a pedir-te o numero?! Isso não é de uma pessoa normal!

Ino: Eu pensei exactamente a mesma coisa! Foi a primeira vez que isto aconteceu! Eu devo estar a perder o jeito, ou talvez esteja a ficar velha demais, estou tão deprimida!

Ok, ok eu estava a exagerar um bocadinho, mas tinha de o fazer acreditar que estava muito em baixo, se não ele ia meter-me a trabalhar até desmaiar!

É que quando ele quer ele pode ser o diabo em pessoa! Ou talvez até pior!

Patrão: Não te preocupes, 4 horas de trabalho extra e passa logo a depressão!

Fiquei de boca aberta (literalmente)! depois é que me lembrei que eu estava pelo menos 4 horas atrasada! A culpa é DELE, apesar de eu estar a rogar pragas ao patrão!

Ele começou a bater com os sapato italianos no chão com se estivesse impaciente, e eu fiz o que sempre faço... peguei na vassoura e comecei a varrer.

Agora sim, o meu dia não poda melhorar.

_6 horas, 42 minutos e 32 segundos depois..._

AFF... AFF...AFF... (a ter um semi ataque de asma de tão cansada)

Só mais 3 minutos e saio daqui!

Parece que o tempo esta a gozar comigo porque, 1 segundo parece demorar 5 vezes mais tempo a passar! Mas não é so ele a gozar comigo, pois o Mr."purpurina" (o patrão) esta sentado na cadeira de rodar do balcão a olhar para mim com um sorriso cínico e um olhar de superior. Ele deve ser bipolar, só pode!

Já passou um minuto!

Tenho de começar a pensar, como é que vou encontrar o ruivinho!

Não faço ideia onde é que ele trabalha ou vive! Bem acho que a primeira coisa a fazer é sair daqui! Mas ainda vou ter de esperar 1 minuto e 45 segundos! Eu devo ter posto fogo a uma igreja na minha outra vida para ter um azar destes, ou talvez tenha cuspido na biblia!

Bem o melhor a fazer deve ser ir ao outro lado da cidade e preguntar a alguem! Mas a quem? Tanto faz, alguém deve saber não é? Afinal não há assim tantos ruivos na cidade!

_Entram 5 rapazes ruivos mas de diferentes tons no cabeleireiro_

Porra! Eu e a minha grande boca!

Antes de poder pensar mais alguma coisa vi,... não espera eu nem sequer consegui ver, só sei que parece que o Mr. purpurina se "teletransportou" para a frente dos ruivos para ir atende-los!

AI...AI que é agora!

3...2...1!

Ino: HORA DE SAIR!

Antes que o Mr. Purpurina começasse a reclamar eu peguei nas minhas coisas e corri pela rua fora á procura de um taxi, mas a única coisa que vi foi um autocarro que... ia para o outro lado da cidade! Ou seja para onde EU IA!

Ele ia arrancar e eu tive que começar a correr... novamente! Que porra de sorte que eu tenho!

E lá vou eu quase a voar em direcção ao chão pela 3º vez com os saltos, quase que consigo ouvir a musica: " i belive i can fly" enquanto corro!

E depois de tanto esforço não consegui apanhar o autocarro, e ainda levei com a agua da chuva do outro dia em cima!

Resultado: Uma Ino irritada, molhada e conserteza com calos nos pés!

Ino: foda*** toda a gente, todos os taxis e autocarros, esta chuva e a porra da folha! ODEIO RUIVOS!

E não é que passa o grupinho de ruivos por mim e me olham com cara de satânicos.

O que é que eu fiz a seguir... bem, descalcei os sapatos ( loiras são burras mas nem tanto!) e comecei a correr pela calçada, molhada e gelada a ser perseguida por maníacos!

De repente vejo a luz ao fundo do túnel ( literalmente, porque esta a vir um eléctrico com os faróis ligados a sair de um túnel que eu não fazia a minima ideia que existia!), e tive a grande e maluca ideia de me agarrar as barras da porta! Mas antes disso precisava de conseguir apanha-lo, porque ele acabou de passar por mim!

Corri, corri, corri ( pronto, ja preceberam que corri para cara***) e finalmente consegui agarrar-me a barra e saltar para as escadinhas de subir para a porta.

Agarrei a barra da porta com as duas mãos, conclusão: Deixei cair os meus preciosos sapatos!

Ino: NÃOOOOOOOOOOO! Adeus sapatos caros e lindos da Dolce&Gabbana, os meus queridos bebés que me custaram 3 meses de salario e horas extra! ( Chora baba e ranho)

**Notas finais do capítulo**

espero eu tenham gostado ^-^

review please!


	5. Chapter 5

a meio deste capitulo vai começar a versao do gaara, mas eu avisarei quando for ^-^  
ele vai começar a contar tal como a ino, por exemplo quando acordou e o que fez a seguir a isso!

_**Ino: NÃOOOOOOOOOOO! Adeus sapatos caros e lindos da Dolce&Gabbana, os meus queridos bebés que me custaram 3 meses de salario e horas extra! ( Chora baba e ranho)**_

Cheguei finalmente ao meu "destino".

Não foi nas condições mais desejadas, mas isso são só pormenores, porque além de estar molhada e descalça, quando apanhei o eléctrico (e perdi os sapatos) ele (o electrico) deu um grande solavanco.

Conclusão: Cai no meio da estrada, fiquei toda esfolada nos joelhos e ainda tive de ir a pé!

Mas voltando ao que realmente interessa, estou agora a sair de uma farmácia com os joelhos cobertos de ligaduras que ficam á mostra pelos grandes buracos que a minha linda queda fez as minhas calças! Mas não se preocupem, eu continuo a parecer uma sem-abrigo!

Felizmente a folha (_a folha do ruivo_) ainda esta seca dentro do bolso das calças, mas quando ia a pegar nela adivinham o que eu encontrei no meu maravilhoso bolso? eu encontrei 30 maravilhosos dólares maravilhosamente dobrados no meu maravilhoso bolso!

Afinal parece que deus ainda não me abandonou!

Porra, agora lembrei-me que podia ter subornado mais o taxista! Não que adianta-se muito mas valia a pena tentar!

Bem onde é que eu estou afinal?

Não conheço nada nesta parte da cidade, mais vale perguntar a alguem! Olha ali uma velhinha, talvez ela saiba onde é que eu estou! É claro que sabe se não, não andava por aqui, croma!

Ino: Desculpe, podia dizer-me onde...

Velhinha: Háááááááááá! Leva o dinheiro que quiseres, mas não me faças mal!

Ino: Hã? Mas eu só...

Estendo a minha mão para acalma-la, mas ela foge de mim como que corre para apanhar uma nota de 500 ao fundo da rua!

Ino: Porra da velha! Porque é que ela fugiu, eu... Háááááá!

Vocês agora perguntam, "porque raio é que ela começou a berrar?", pois deixem que eu explique, eu acabei de me virar para trás e ver... o meu reflexo no vidro de uma loja qualquer! Acho que agora percebo a velha! Até eu tenho vontade de fugir de mim própria!

Ino: O meu lindo cabelo! _(Toda descabelada)_

Tentei arranjar o cabelo o máximo possível, o que se revelou uma tentativa totalmente fracassada, por isso amarrei-o outra vez num rabo de cavalo alto.

Decidi procurar pelo shopping desta cidade, (já que com 30 dólares dá perfeitamente para comprar umas calças e uns sapatos baratos), o que não foi propriamente necessário ja que á alguns metros de distancia eu já conseguia ver umas letras enormes em cima de um prédio gigante a dizer "Shopping"!

O meu grande desafio é tentar passar despercebida no meio de tanta gente, já que andar descalça no meio de uma cidade não é muito normal hoje em dia, já que a taxa de pobreza desceu muito, á muito tempo!

Comecei a andar junto ás lojas com os pés virados para a parede já que as calças eram relativamente compridas e tapavam a parte de trás dos pés.

Conseguia ouvir as pessoas que passavam a murmurar:

xxx: Olha, olha ali...

xxx: Coitadinha deve ser uma sem-abrigo.

xxx: Ou uma maluca que fugiu do manicómio!

xxx: Não digas isso que ela pode ficar zangada, e depois ataca-nos e passa-nos doenças!

Comecei a andar cada vez mais depressa até que quando dei por mim já estava em frente as grandes portas de correr do shopping, ofegante por causa da corrida.

Entrei, e foi ai, que de repente eu posso vos dizer que eu realmente parecia estar numa cena de algum filme, em que a personagem principal faz alguma asneira e toda a gente fica parada como uma estatua a olhar para a personagem.

Andei entre as lojas, e todas as pessoas voltaram as suas tarefas, todas menos os seguranças, que parecia que me lançavam raios lazer pelos olhos, como "estou a ver o que estas a fazer!". Era arrepiante!

Isso só me fez andar mais depressa e entrar na primeira loja que me apareceu á frente.

Peguei num par de sapatos e numas calças á pressa e entrei literalmente a correr no provador.

Ino: Burra, nem sequer viste se as calças são o numero! Espera, tiveste sorte é mesmo o teu numero. Ser magrinha tem as suas vantagens de vez em quando!

Ia a sair do provador quando bati em alguém... alguém que de certeza que não era suposto eu encontrar ali!

Ino: TU!

–-

Gaara pov's

–-

Acordei com os raios de sol a passarem da janela e baterem-me na cara.

Tentei mexer-me, mas senti um peso em cima da minha barriga.

Há pois,... Matsuri.

Matsuri é minha _parceira de trabalho/amante_.

Ela é uma mulher (obvio! Eu não sou Gay!) com 25 anos, ela é bonita, e também tem um corpo bastante atraente, olhos castanhos da mesma cor do cabelo curto e repicado. Apesar de ela ser um bocado (MUITO) obsessiva comigo e andar sempre atrás de mim como um cão que anda atrás de um osso, eu consigo atura-la (ela é muito boa quando o assunto é sexo, e se ela fica amuada tenho de ter o trabalho de ir a um bar qualquer e deitar-me com a primeira oferecida que vier dar em cima de mim.)

Gaara: Porra Matsuri, acorda!

Esta bem, eu admito que não sou a pessoa mais sensível do mundo!

Matsuri: _(boceja)_ Hã? já? Mas está-se mesmo muito bem aqui, fica só mais 5 minutos.

Gaara: Matsuri vê se ouves bem para eu não ter de repetir, eu não tenho paciência nem tempo para as tuas crises de " eu-nessecito-de-atenção"!

Matsuri: Aaaah, vá lá! Não sejas tão mau! Ontem tiveste muita paciência para me aturar, eu só quero mais 5 minutos, por favor!

Gaara: Não.

Simples, frio e directo, este sou eu e não me tentem mudar porque, já foi comprovado por muitas mulheres que isso é IMPOSSÍVEL.

Não pensem que não tenho sentimentos porque apesar de não andar a espalhar pelo mundo inteiro, amo a minha irmã e o meu irmão! Sim é só isso e ja chega para provar alguma coisa não é?! Bem eu tenho alguns amigos aqui e ali mas para por ai! Nada de namoradas, mulheres ou alguma coisa parecida! A Matsuri é... acho que ela nem sequer chega a ser minha amiga! Ela é simplesmente minha pareceria de trabalho e de cama!

Levantei-me, andei em direcção ao banheiro e tranquei a porta enquanto ouvia os gritos de frustração da outra divisão.

Entrei no chuveiro, sentia a agua quente a cair com alguma força sobre a minha cabeça, lavando tanto o suor como o sangue seco em algumas parte do corpo, feridas do dia de trabalho de ontem, não vou entrar em detalhes.

Enquanto via a agua meio avermelhada descer pelo cano, pensei em todas as pessoas que matei, são muitas, mas lembro-me de todas, não é que eu sinta remorsos ou algo do género, eu faço o meu trabalho sem reclamar e recebo muito bem por ele, mas uma cara a olhar directamente para ti, e tu conseguires ver o medo e o desespero nela, não é uma coisa que esqueças facilmente, ainda mais os gritos de agonia e dor. Essas pessoas vão sempre estar a assombrar a minha mente, mas eu simplesmente aprendi a viver com isso.

Sai do chuveiro e enrolei a toalha á volta da cintura.

Contei até 3, respirei fundo e... abri a porta do banheiro.

O meu primeiro instinto foi fechar os olhos e tapar os ouvidos, mas por mais estranho que pareça não era gritos , isto são...

...Gemidos...

Abri os olhos de repente e fiquei estático com a cena que vi.

A Matsuri estava deitada na minha cama... a masturbar-se.

Ela queria mesmo provocar-me e o problema era que estava a conseguir, pois já começava sentir algo incomodo entre as pernas.

Matsuri: Gaara... anda lá... eu sei que tu e o teu amiguinho também querem.

Gaara: Vou chegar atrasado...

Matsuri: Anda lá, depois arranjas uma desculpa...

Bem eu sou homem não é?! Tenho necessidades e ver uma imagem destas não é só perturbadora com também é excitante!

Gaara: Então não pode demorar muito.

_**Algumas Horas depois...**_

Matsuri: _(sussurra)_ Gaara... Gaara...

Gaara: _(boceja)_ O que é que foi agora? não vês que estou a dormir!

Matsuri: eu só ia dizer que estas atrasado!

Gaara: 15 minutos não faz mal a ninguém.

Matsuri: 15 minutos não, mas 2 horas talvez...

Gaara: PORRA! EU DISSE PARA NÃO DEMORAR!

Matsuri: E eu tenho culpa? _(indignada)_

Gaara: Cala-te que eu agora não tenho paciência!

Sai da cama a correr, vesti as roupas espalhadas pelo chão, andei á procura das chaves da minha mota, mas não as encontrei, meti os documentos que estavam espalhados em cima da mesa da sala dentro da minha pasta que era bastante pequena para aquela quantidade de papel, mas não me importei no momento e então sai de casa.


End file.
